


Dissociative identities

by Lamegrunge



Category: Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz - Fandom, andy hurley - Fandom, fob - Fandom, joe trohman - Fandom, patrick stump - Fandom
Genre: M/M, institute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamegrunge/pseuds/Lamegrunge





	Dissociative identities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Splitting Of The Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31473) by shoved2agree. 



Broken. The only way to describe it; broken. As broken as the people in this room. The chair lay shattered on the obscene tiled floor. Silence, no sound to be heard in the entire facility, only moments earlier had the commotion started and ended with Joe on the floor, the chair broken all around him. It had all kicked off because Joe had told Andy he was crazy, I know right? Not the best insult to use in a place like this, everybody in this place is crazy in some form. Me? I have friends, my parents think they’re in my head but they’re not, I can see them, feel them. They cant be fake if you can touch them right? I’ve been here for almost 4 years, they still show no sign of letting me leave though, its always “no Pete you’re not ready yet.” or “Peter you cant leave until you’re fully recovered.” recovered from what-that’s something I’d love to know.

“Joe Trohman and Andrew Hurley, I want you both to apologise right now young men" I looked up to see who the voice had come from, it was Lydia, obviously. Lydia was the member of staff holding todays meeting, she was a pretty girl, relatively young, I’d say about 23-24? She was probably the youngest worker in the place, and definitely the scariest. From the corner of my eye I saw the new kid shaking, poor guy, he’s probably terrified. I bet I could guess why he’s in here.

Okay, his clothes look worn in, slightly shrunken and very dirty. His hair is a shabby, a strawberry blonde sort of colour, covered his eyes. Nails: all chewed up, I didn’t think you could bite that far down, man that must have hurt. The kid seems to hold himself in a very insecure manner, looks terrified of everyone and is very paranoid. My guess is that his parents neglected him, probably got severely bullied for it too.

I swore to myself that I’d ask him sometime.


End file.
